(Kill La Kill) Rukyo X Satsuki X OC X Ragyo
by JackDroid1999
Summary: The Story of a Young man/Knight who gains the Affections of the strongest Girls In School.


**_**Third Person POV  
**_**Jackson, Ryuko, and Satsuki were walking down the street and Jackson asked them carefully  
"Why are we seeing her again?"  
Satsuki Replied  
"Seeing that she would relay the message rather than telling us directly and rather than sending her in is strange, to say the least, and Ryuko and I want to make sure she wouldn't kill you when you're not looking."  
And Ryuko added  
"Yeah and I'm not ready to lose the boyfriend we just got."  
Jackson just said to himself  
"Somehow I think it just runs in the Family..."  
That's right you heard it correctly. He is the Boyfriend of Both Ryuko and Satsuki and you may be wondering how It could Possibly happen. Well he didn't meet both of them at the same time and it's more like on the same day but you Have to hear this to Understand how this could Possibly Happen.  
__~Flashback~  
__Jackson Alongside the fellow Zero-Star's were eating Lunch and he had his sunglasses indoor's and you may be wondering why? well, they were two hundred dollars Venetian wood and Carbon Fiber Polarized Sunglasses so It was amazing and expensive. He was eating with his Glasses on when Gamagori who is one of Satsuki's Proverbial and Literal Attack dog's didn't like his Shades and decided to rip it right from his head and then crush it inside the strength of his large, meaty fist. It basically triggered him and when that big bully started walking away grinning at what he did to his Shades and threw a large apple at him and then he gave his extra pair of shades to A Brown haired girl next to him before Getting into his armor.  
"You Stupid Little-!"  
Before Gamagori finished his sentence Jackson Put on his armor which was a Bulky Piece of Durasteel and Life Fibers that has White and Red segmented Plates covering a Black Body glove with a Huge Barrel Chested Chestplate, A Helmet with A V-shaped Vizor, Lion head-shaped Shoulder Pieces, A Red Cape, and a Sword and Sheild that would Put most knights to shame. He started charging at him before Jackson Dodged it and then grabbed him by the back of his neck and flipped him over on his back making a small man-shaped crater before Landing on him with a 10 Point Landing.  
"Huh? I guess you More bark than Bite."  
He then Felt a tugging on his cape and saw a girl and asked her  
"What?"  
She Began Asking him  
"Hi I'm Mako and I was wondering if you would-"  
He then pushed her out of the way and Yelled  
"Watch out!"  
Gamagori Tackled him before he pulls out a 6-Inch Bowie Knife in which he sliced up Gamagori very badly and he then grabbed his sword and yelled at the Attack dog while pointing his sword at him  
"Have at THE Swine!"  
"I'm a Dog! Not A Pig!"  
"Wow! Your not Just Big but also have the brainpower of A Box of Rocks!"  
Gamagori was now Pissed and tried to throw a punch but Jackson Grabbed his Arm and Then Broke it with a Karate chop and ended up shattering his whole arm. He then threw him across the room where Gamagori charged at him with great speed but he just jumped up and fell on his feet first shattering his Back. He was still one not to give up and continued on with Fist to Bowie-Knife combat. He continued to cut him up as he landed a few hits denting his dense armor and as they continued fighting each other Gagamori asked him quite angrily with a voice fueled with rage.  
"What Kind of Punk are you!"  
With a triumphant wind going through his cape and him standing tall He replied  
"I am Jackson Bell! I have the heart of a Proud Lion, The Feroricty of a Tiger, and the Speed of a cheetah! And I am here to take down people like you and get rid of tyranny from this school!"  
He and Gamagori traded blows once more when a Girl dressed in A white Uniform that resembles that Of a Dictator walked in and stepped between the two causing the two to go to an immediate screeching Hault. Gamagori started freaking out and said  
"L-Lady Satsuki!"  
Jackson Just replied  
"W-What? W-What the Hell now?!"  
Satsuki said to Gamagori  
"What the Hell is wrong with you! You couldn't have taken down this guy! We might have another 'Ryuko' on our Hands right now and it would be because of you!"  
She then turned her attention to our titular Hero and told him  
"I expect to see you in my office. I would Like to have a word with you."  
She then proceeds to strut back out of the room pulling Gamagori by his ear and it was definite she gave off this feeling of a 'God Complex' but it somehow suited her. He then felt another Tug on his Cape and he then turned to see Mako again ready to ask the same question again. She had a different style of uniform as it was black and has a red streak in her hair.  
"Hi, My name I Mako and I was wondering If You would Like to Join My club! Oh and Here are you Shades."  
She then hands him his shades as his armor Retracts and he puts the shades on while asking  
"What Kind of club is it?"  
__~Time Skip~  
__"Some club you got here Mako."  
"I know right! So you got any Questions about the Fight club?"  
"Yeah is the only rule not to talk about Fight club?"  
Jackson, Mako, and even Ryuko had a good chuckle and Jackson asked her  
"But the real question here. Who is she?"  
He was pointing at Ryuko and Mako replied  
"Oh, that's my friend Ryuko." She then pulls him closer and whispers to him "She sometimes gets a little cuckoo and talks to her uniform."  
"What? That's Can't be true."  
He then looked to the Tomboy herself and she was indeed Talking to her uniform But she seems finished and looked to him into his Blue eyes. Ruyko then asked him  
"Where did you get that Uniform and How did you know how to fight like that considering you took on Gamagori with ease? Also, shouldn't you wear one of those Goku Uniforms?"  
"I was going to ask you too Jackson," Mako said.  
"Well, My body Rejects Life Fibers so I combined it with Durasteel to make a suit f Retractable armor that Has Life fiber Properties but also has the strength of Durasteel as well so I can take punches like a living shield but also make my own weaponry."  
"Oooh! What can It do?!" Mako asked and Jackson demonstrated by pulling out a massive sword and shield and said to them  
"I clank these two together and my armor will become a light, faster and more deadly mode with twelve-Inch claws and invisibility until I clink my claws together. I call it Predator Mode. But I do all the combat and Not the suit"  
Ryuko then said to him  
"So that was all you? Really impressive!"  
"Thanks. I just learned it from fighting classes and just replicated what I saw in every great battle in Media. Now I got to see the Female Dictator that might kill me in my sleep or poison my drink when I least suspect it. See ya!"  
He then walks out to see Sasuki at her office.  
~TimeSkip~  
He walked down the halls until he came to two large doors which he suspected was Sasuki's office. The doors suddenly opened and he thought to himself that in every anime he had ever seen that if some large doors open then you just need to walk in. When he walked in Sasuki immediately asked him  
"Don't you know any manner's such as knocking first?"  
He Just replied  
"Sorry they just opened without me touching them or anything so I thought that meant I just walk in."  
"That's So Original. Now tell me why you Instigated a fight with Gamagori?"  
"He took My 200 dollar shades! Their Venician Carbonfiber and Wood Damnit!"  
"You seriously spent 200 dollars On Shades?"  
He Mumbles back  
"Becuase They're cool."  
"Talking about Fashion choices I really Liked the Armour you were Wearing. You mind telling me about it?"  
"Why should I tell you when I can show you?"  
She smiles and said as she got up  
"Good Idea But please let us take this outside."  
__~TimeSkip~  
__He and Satsuki were fighting at full strength for the longest time and it was surprisingly a winning fight for our Iron-clad hero as he kept landing huge blows on her as he kept dodging her blows as well but without receiving a few dent's himself. He had few small dents in his armor coupled that with a Broken Visor and Satsuki has cuts and bruises across her body which indicates plenty of use of his sword and bowie knife. Satsuki said to him  
"Wow, you're actually winning! I am actually Impressed!"  
"I can actually say the same for you. You're really good."  
"You're full of surprises Jackson. Do you mind being my training Partner for now on?"  
"I usually don't work with other People Satsuki but I will enjoy having fighting someone just as strong as me when I take that somebody Down."  
He smirks and Satsuki replied While smirking as well  
"I look forward to it then."  
__~TimeSkip~  
__From there on in He with Satsuki and Ryuko had been practicing and fighting like hell as He was clearly a league ahead of them and he had even adopted a style designed to combat their aggressive battle styles by upgrading his armor with A Titanium-Alloy, chromium plating that can take the hit from a Nuke he can Just Tank it out and Land Heavy blows when Needed to. His training with Ryuko had given him pointers on how to use a sword correctly as a professional cutting tool that can easily cut through armor and even Life Fibers. With Satsuki, they go at it without the concern of Property damage at all and they also give constructive criticism on each other's Tactics and Faults during the Battle. One thing remained between the two girls as they would always Hang out and learn more about each other. Although one day he was hanging out with both girls and he felt as it was going to climax into something as they were giving each other dirty looks and it soon broke out into a massive duel with Him and Mako watching. Mako asked him  
"What are they fighting over this time?"  
He replies  
"Your Guess Is as Good as mine. Though I can't help to think something weird is going to happen to me. But I just like watching them honestly. It's good entertainment."  
They were violently clashing swords, multiple times as they continue to try to slash each other into submission and they can even hear what they were saying but it was not vile Insults. Satsuki yelled at Ryuko while their swords were in a stalemate  
"You're getting to close to Jackson! He's Going to be****My**** Boyfriend!"  
Ryuko replied  
"Like Hell He Is! I'm going to take you down and Prove to Him That****I**** Should be his Boyfriend!"  
Jackson realized why they were fighting after overhearing that and he said while rubbing his Temple  
"Jesus Jumping Christ!"  
Mako replies  
"Wow! You really are a Ladies man aren't you Jackson."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
The two girls landed blows with all their power at each other and the ground could not take it as much as they could when an explosion happened and a small crater was formed with the two girls laying in the said crater with them covered in dust and take a breathing session after the physical exhaustion of their bodies. Jackson then slid down the side of the crater and told them  
"To be honest I was expecting a similar answer so I won't even bother asking you two."  
Ryuko then asked him while trying to catch her breath  
"Well... Who do you... Like?"  
"Both of you."  
Satsuki then asked him  
"Really?"  
"Hey, a Guy can Dream!"  
Satsuki then replied  
"I'm not Protesting. I'm all in for it."  
Ryuko then said  
"Yeah. I can live with that."  
__~Flashback End~  
__After learning from their Mom who is the Person he is going to meet, That Ryuko and Satsuki are Sisters, He Kept having this gnawing feeling in the back of his head that something is Familiar with her. They went into the Cliche large double doors and they saw The woman herself Ragyo Kiryuin and her now one-armed (So-called) 'daughter' Nui Harime. He could not forget that Day he blew off Nui's arm with a near Godly Kind of Punch in what would incorporate Into their meeting.  
__~FlashBack~  
__Ragyo was giving off The Kind of Laugh you can expect from your typical Anime Villan and told Ryuko and Satsuki  
"Who is going to save you, girls! None of your allies can do anything!"  
Ryuko then Replied  
"Jackson can do something!"  
"Jackson? Who's Jackson?"  
"I'm Jackson!"  
Jackson then appeared out his invisibility cloak in his Predator version of the armor next to Ragyo and Punched her with his Clawed hand with that particular (Literal) Cutting edge as she laid upon several cuts into her face as then Back flipped in his Normal armor back to his two Girlfriends. Satsuki complimented him by saying to him  
"Nice Entrance."  
"Thanks. Now, how about We-"  
Then his sentence was cut off when a boulder was thrown at him at top speed and he landed several meters away with his armor dented and his Visor Broken and shattered. Ragyo then mockingly told him  
"Oh I see you two found themselves a Boyfriend but sorry Jackson, This is a Mother-daughter bonding experiencing thing but you can still play with Nui though."  
"Nui? Who the Hell is Nui?!"  
Just then a spear stabbed right through his armor as he just grunted with pain as Nui landed just smirking. Ryuko and Satsuki cried to him and tried to run to him but was stopped by their mother. Jackson had now realized that his armor is now too heavy and needs speed to fight back and decides to remove his armor piece by piece leaving nothing but the Gauntlets, Boots, His Trousers and his Chiseled Body which gave Satsuki, Ryuko and even Ragyo a Nosebleed and she replied to the two Heroines  
"My daughters have chosen well... Maybe I can get in on that... God of a man ."  
Jackson yelled to his two girlfriends  
"Don't worry girls I'll just use that move I saw in that Video Game!"  
"But that's just supposed to be Fictional!"  
"It's worth trying..."  
Nui then tried to attack but Jackson moved at such great speeds that he somehow teleported next to her and then punching so fast it was one hundred punches per second and by the 895th punch it ripped off Nui's right arm and then Ragyo was pretty scared and The Girls really shocked. The Girls yelled both impressed and scared  
"What?!"  
And Ragyo yelled  
"He can do that! Nui time to get the hell out of here!"  
__~Flashback End~  
__After that he explained to the two girls he learned most of his moves from Video games, Movies and Tv that was Ingrained into his Mind since childhood and he could replicate them muscle per muscle to the exact atom as he trained his body to do this thing with the suits help of course. Ragyo seemed kind of angry and asked them  
"What's this? I wanted Jackson Here By Himself!"  
Ryuko then replied  
"We're not exactly fond of handing our boyfriend to you."  
And Satsuki continued with  
"Especially after what you did to him the last time you two meet."  
Ragyo then told them  
"Well, I guess since your here I don't have to relay the message to you two then. I have... An Offer for the three of you."  
Jackson asked  
"What Kind of Offer?"  
"Simple due to you two girls sharing Jackson, why not adding Mommy to the equation."  
Satsuki and Ryuko started getting defensive and Satsuki yelled  
"Absolutely not!"  
Ryuko then said  
"You could've killed Him!"  
"SILENCE! It's up to the man of the hour to decide. What do you think?"  
Ryuko then turned to him and said  
"SHE. TRIED. TO. KILL. YOU!"  
He then started rubbing his chin and said  
"Well to be honest she wasn't the one tried to kill me. Hmmm."  
__~Time Skip~  
__Jackson was eating lunch with the other zero-stars at the lunchroom when Satsuki strutted by and when the other students started freezing up with fear he knew it was her and turned to her with a smile on her face.  
"Hi, Jackson!"  
"Hi, Satsuki!"  
"You mind coming by my office right now?"  
"No, I don't mind. I've finished anyway and-"  
Before he is finished he was Dragged off to Her office and when he walked in Ryuko and Ragyo were there waiting for him with smiles on their faces and when Satsuki locked the door behind her he said to himself  
"Why do I got a bad feeling about this."  
That is when He was sat down by the girls and Ragyo sat down his lap while Ryuko sat down to his right and Satsuki sat next to his left and they started kissing his face, lips and neck to say the least might leave their Mark in the form on a hickey but still Jackson smiled and said to them with a smile on his face  
"I love you girls."  
They all snuggled against his chest and neck and told him  
"We Love you too."  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
